A Simple Vacation, A BIG Mistake
by WiNtEr-sToRm-oF-iCe
Summary: OneShot Kag and San decide to go on a small vacation, No boys allowed! But Inu and Mir follow; Koga finds Kag; lots of char geting knocked out PLUS Mir in a skirt... Rated for a sexual situation (Between Inu and Mir) Very Funny! R


......................  
  
Ok, this story is really a break away from my normal writing style, I don't normally write humor stories... but my friend and I (Jill) were talking about Inuyasha and stuff... and began to joke around... and well... this was the outcome... lol... it's worth the read, TRUST ME!! (By the way: Jill you Rock my Socks!!!) .................................  
  
A Simple Vacation a Big Mistake  
  
.....................................  
  
Chapter 1  
  
..........................................  
  
"Inuyasha why can't I go!?!??!?!" yelled Kagome, with her hands by her sides and stomping her foot.  
  
"Because I said so! That's why!" Inuyasha yelled back, "don't be such a stupid girl."  
  
(Evil glare) "What did you just call me?!?" Kagome said, viciously.  
  
"A stu-...." Inuyasha began.  
  
"SIT!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha crashed to the ground and a huge crater formed around his body.  
  
Kagome stomped away from him, with her hands in fists.  
  
Inuyasha pulled himself out of the hole and recovered. "Feh. Stupid necklace..." he mumbled.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled to Kagome who was a distance away. He took careful aim and leaped. He landed in front of her path.  
  
"Come back for another one?" Kagome asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"You are not going on that trip, I forbid it!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Since when are you my mother?!?" Kagome yelled back, "I'm going, and that's final!!"  
  
"Like hell you are! There are too many wars and battles in the feudal era..." Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms across his chest. "I'm not letting you go...not for a single second!!!"  
  
Kagome began to fake cry, (sad puppy dog eyes) "Inuyasha, why won't you let me go??...I just want to get away for a little while..."  
  
"I'm not letting you go alone!" Inuyasha replied, "So don't even try those emotions on me, they aren't working this time!"  
  
"I'm going and there is nothing you can do or say to do to stop me." Kagome replied, getting extremely mad. (Eyebrow twinge) "Besides, I'm not even going alone Inuyasha, Sango is going with me!"  
  
"But you are just a human!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I know I am just a human, but I am strong and fearless...Hey! What do you mean I'm just a human!! I know what I'm doing...shove off!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
Kagome storms off and leaves Inuyasha without a word to say.  
  
"Where are you going?" Inuyasha yelled to her.  
  
"To go pack" Kagome said, as she headed towards Keade's house.  
  
"Like hell you are!" Inuyasha said chasing after her.  
  
Kagome turns to see him following her, a smile raises across her lips, "Sit boy"  
  
Inuyasha slams into the ground, again. (Ouchie)  
  
Kagome storms off and heads towards Keade's house.  
  
As she enters Keade's house Sango is already packing and looks up as Kagome enters.  
  
"Here is some medicine and food rations for the trip, girls... I hope you have a fun time!" Keade tells Kagome as she hands her a few bundles.  
  
"Thanks Keade! Oh and please don't tell Miroku or Inuyasha where we are going...we don't want them to spoil our fun!"  
  
"Aye, I promis. I'll only tell, if ye girls run into trouble." Keade agrees.  
  
.............................  
  
Inuyasha sits staring up at the sky. He sits in a hole about the size of his body that he created after Kagome sat him.  
  
Miroku spots the hanyou sulking and walks over.  
  
"I see you have been talking to Kagome again Inuyasha." Miroku jokes at him.  
  
Inuyasha rolls over and glairs up at Miroku, "What's it to you monk?"  
  
"I heard many strange things... such as...Lady Kagome and Lady Sango are planning a camping trip...alone..." Miroku said, looking up towards the sky, "Yea, Kagome says she is feeling a bit stressed and pressured. So she wants a vacation away from shard finding."  
  
Inuyasha sighs, "Yea maybe the trip will be good for them."  
  
Miroku grabs Inuyasha by the collar and pulls him up eye to eye with him. "Your going to follow them right?"  
  
Inuyasha growled and smacked Miroku away, "What do you think I am a pervert like you?"  
  
"I am insulted Inuyasha! We should follow them, to protect our women...Nay I tell you, as their guardians we must uphold our right and duty as men and protect them from harms way at all costs." Miroku preached.  
  
Inuyasha glared at him, "You are just hoping to catch a glance at them in a hot spring..."  
  
Miroku ignored him, "You never answered my question..."  
  
Inuyasha was about to answer him when he hears Kagome and Sango approaching them.  
  
They both carry supplies and camping equipment and Kirara is not far behind them, carrying food and other "girl" items.  
  
"Bye Inuyasha, bye Miroku... see you boys in about three days..!" Kagome calls to the pair. As she approached Inuyasha, he turned his head and looked away, ignoring her.  
  
"So... I'll be seeing you later?" she asks, hoping that he was not still mad at her.  
  
"Feh," he replied.  
  
"Forget you!" Kagome yelled. "Come on Sango!"  
  
The girls wave goodbye and walk away from the boys.  
  
Miroku wave's goodbye as Inuyasha sits back down.  
  
When they were out of ear shot from the girls, Inuyasha mentioned, "Give them a six hour head start." He tells Miroku.  
  
A smile rises across Miroku's lips, "Aye Aye Inuyasha!"  
  
(Authors Note: OoOoOo those naughty boys!) ............................  
  
A few hours later.  
  
As Kagome, Sango and Kirara head toward their camping destination.  
  
"This is one of my favorite places to relax." Sango tells Kagome, "We should be there in about ten more hours."  
  
Sango turns to Kagome, "I've always wanted to do this with you Kagome, you have only seen the violent part of feudal Japan... I want to show you its hidden beauty."  
  
"Yea," Kagome agreed, "After this, I'll take you back to my time and we can go to the movies and I can show you all the boys I know. Oh, then I can take you to a modern spa and we can really relax!"  
  
Both girls smiled and giggled to each other  
  
........................................  
  
Meanwhile, behind his secret waterfall hideout, the leader of the wolf pack, Koga, is about to partake in a feast with the rest of this pack.  
  
Suddenly, he gets a smell of Kagome's beautiful scent. "Kagome, my mate! She is near!" he cries out, is tongue hanging out with happiness.  
  
Using his amazing speed, he charges from the waterfall and follows Kagome's scent until he runs into her and Sango, setting up camp.  
  
They both are relaxed by his presence. They both know that Koga is madly in love with Kagome, and wouldn't hurt her for anything.  
  
The girls explain that they are on vacation away from Jewel shard hunting. Koga takes it upon himself to invite them both back to his waterfall and stay for dinner with his wolf clan.  
  
Both happily girls agree. And follow Koga back to his waterfall.  
  
....  
  
Not far off, Miroku and Inuyasha stare with sweat drops on their heads, "They would rather go with him, than stay with us?"  
  
Inuyasha begins to charge after them, but Miroku pulls him back. "What are you doing?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Let go of me!" Inuyasha yells swinging at Miroku from all directions, "We just can't let that slime walk away with them! Let me go!"  
  
Miroku whacks Inuyasha on the head. Inuyasha falls down with one leg up, twitching, and an oversized bump on his head. "Shh! They'll hear you!" Miroku yelled to him.  
  
Inuyasha pulled himself together, "What the hell was that for?" he growled.  
  
"If we stay downwind of Koga we might be able to get closer to them!" Miroku told him calmly.  
  
"Grr...why am I not surprised?" Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
The two followed Koga and the girls, staying down wind of Koga's nose and moving silently.  
  
.........................  
  
The dinner was wonderful, and the company delightful. The wolf pack was very hospitable towards the girls, they laughed and joked around.  
  
A group even put on a small skit and danced for Kagome and Sango. During dinner, Koga was a close to Kagome a possible.  
  
He ran and fetched her things as soon as she asked for them, and amazed her with is awesome speed.  
  
He told her stories about how he grew up and about all his battles.  
  
He raved on Kagome's wonderful smile and gracious manners. He complimented her on her looks and told her how much he adored her.  
  
Kagome only smiled and ignored his flirtatious comments.  
  
Meanwhile, hiding in the nearby bushes, Inuyasha was about to pop with jealously. Miroku, on the other hand, has his eyes glued to a bunch of female wolf pack members.  
  
They both hold each other back from rushing out from under cover.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't hear a word that Koga was saying to Kagome, but his body language spoke louder than words.  
  
"If he lays one hand on Kagome... I swear I rip both his arms off..." he growled.  
  
"I wonder if they wear only those skins..." Miroku's perverted mind kept envisioning. "They must get hot...very hot...whew! Is it hot in here...?"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the monk, "I have to know what he is saying to her!" he said, turning his attention back to Koga, who was now doing a handstand in front of Kagome.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha heard the sound of a few of Koga's henchmen close by. They were both loud and boisterous after eating and partying so much.  
  
Inuyasha directed Miroku's attention to the two wolf men. Miroku nodded and understood.  
  
Both of them crept up silently and grabbed the two wolf men, pulling them into the bushes and knocking them out.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku tied the men up and gagged them. Just in case they woke up.  
  
Then Miroku and Inuyasha removed the wolf men's clothing and discarded their own. Quickly dressing in the wolf clothes, and grabbing their weapons.  
  
When Inuyasha and Miroku emerged from the bushes, they both were dressed in skins and furry pelts. Inuyasha had his long hair up under a helmet, with a few silver tresses hanging down. Miroku had a helmet on too, but it was way too big for him, it covered his eyes halfway and made his look ridiculous.  
  
"Hey, this is kinda nice..." Miroku suggested, pushing the helmet up out of his vision.  
  
Inuyasha growled back at him, "Come on!" As he pulled Miroku towards the other wolf clan members.  
  
The two of them worked their way into the crowd and giant feast.  
  
Inuyasha instantly lost track of Miroku and found himself alone, slowly he worked his way to stand by Koga and Kagome.  
  
Finally, when he was ear shot, he could hear their conversation.  
  
"Kagome..." Koga said, turning to her and gazing into her eyes.  
  
"Yes Koga?" Kagome answered sweetly.  
  
"Do you like it here with me?" he asked.  
  
Kagome nodded, "I like it very much Koga, you all sure do know how to throw a party..."  
  
Koga grasped her hands and pulled her closer to him. Inuyasha felt himself emit a low growl.  
  
"Then, why don't you forget about the mutt face and stay here with me?" Koga asked her.  
  
"Stay here?" Kagome repeated.  
  
Koga pulled his face closer to hers, Kagome suddenly felt awkward.  
  
Inuyasha was about to leap out of covering and attack the bastard. It sucked all his will power to keep from pounding Koga into the ground.  
  
"Yes, my Kagome, I can care for you better than the mutt can. Why not stay..."  
  
"No!" Kagome said, standing up, "You're wrong Koga! Inuyasha cares about me. He would be heartbroken if I left."  
  
'What?' Inuyasha thought, 'She's standing up for me?'  
  
Koga laughed, "Ha! That mutt, he's so stupid and arrogant. He doesn't treat you with the kind of respect you deserve! Kagome, stay here, my men and I will treat you like a queen."  
  
"Koga!" Kagome yelled. "You're the arrogant one! You are so wrong about Inuyasha, he is kind and gentle. Sure he can be a baka from time to time, but he's still a hundred times nicer than you'll ever be!"  
  
'She really means it,' Inuyasha though, 'she really believes that I'm better than Koga. She's on my side!'  
  
Koga stood up and grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and shook her slightly.  
  
Inuyasha took a step forward, but held himself back; he didn't want to blow his cover.  
  
Sango looked up and noticed what Koga was doing; she called to Kagome and rushed over, "Kagome!"  
  
"Are you saying you like that mutt face better than me?" Koga yelled at Kagome.  
  
Kagome winced in pain, from his grip on her shoulders, but she bravely said, "Yes I do!"  
  
Suddenly, a small scream rose up from under the noise of the party, followed by a hard slap sound.  
  
Everything instantly stopped, and the crowd parted.  
  
A female wolf demon stood dusting her hands off. A few feet away, a de- helmeted Miroku lay on the ground with a huge red slap mark on his face.  
  
"Miroku?!?" Sango shrieked.  
  
Miroku sat up and gave a small laugh and put his hands behind his head, "Heh, hi Sango... Kagome...what's up?...Heh Heh..."  
  
Suddenly, a movement came from behind Kagome and Koga. They both turned to see Inuyasha, dressed in wolf's clothing, trying to sneak away.  
  
"INUYASHA!?!" Kagome shrieked at him.  
  
He stopped moving and slowly turned around, "Heh, Hiya..." he said.  
  
Koga face was wincing in shock. "You!" he yelled and pointed at Inuyasha, his anger rising every second.  
  
His hands balled into fists, and he shook with furry.  
  
Inuyasha gazed at Koga, he put his hands up and said in a small voice, "Well, isn't this awkward? Well, I can see that you all are really busy here...so why don't you all go on and enjoy your party...and we'll just leave..." He began to slowly back away.  
  
"You wish mutt-face! You'll pay for your trespassing!" Koga yelled at him.  
  
"Well what the hell were your intentions bringing Kagome and Sango here anyway?!?" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
Koga face turned red, "That is none of your business!" He yelled.  
  
"I bet you brought Kagome here so you could flirt with her!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"That is again none of your business!" Koga screamed.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled up to him, "I think we have overstayed our welcome."  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha said, "Do you think I'm scared of this pathetic wolf?"  
  
"You should be!" Koga yelled at him.  
  
"Well I'm not!" Inuyasha yelled at Koga.  
  
"Then prepared to be!" Koga said, as he rushed at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha dodged the attack and Koga struck the rock wall behind him, sending pieces everywhere.  
  
Inuyasha sailed through the air, and landed behind Koga. Koga turned and prepared to attack again.  
  
Kagome jumped forward in between the fighting pair. "Stop this!" she yelled, "You both are acting like children!"  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. "Get out of the way!"  
  
"Kagome!" Koga cried. "Tell mutt face that he was the one who started it!"  
  
"No way" Inuyasha yelled from behind Kagome, "You're the one who started it! Not me!"  
  
Inuyasha moved closer towards Koga.  
  
"Get real! If you didn't follow Kagome here then I wouldn't have to worry about killing you right now and Kagome and I could still be together!" Koga shouted, he moved closer too.  
  
"It didn't sound like Kagome wanted anything to do with you!" Inuyasha shouted back. Moving again.  
  
"Kagome is my mate!" Koga screamed. Moving closer still.  
  
"In your dreams, Kagogo!" Inuyasha screamed back. He started moving then stopped.  
  
Koga snarled, "What did you call me?!?" He didn't move.  
  
Inuyasha hadn't even realized that he had said the last part of Koga's name wrong; he smiled to himself, "Heh! Kagogo... I like that, both clever and insulting. Props to me."  
  
Koga eyes filled with rage, "How dare you openly insult me!" he yelled. "That's not even that clever, it doesn't suit me; your name suits you much better- Mutt Face!"  
  
Inuyasha snarled, "Stop calling me that!"  
  
"I will when you die!" Koga hissed.  
  
Both men were now arguing around Kagome's body that was directly between them.  
  
Kagome was twitching with anger, "Will you both STOP!!" she screamed.  
  
"Shut up!!" both demons roared, and they both shoved Kagome to the side.  
  
Kagome fell down on the dock surface, and hit her head. She didn't stand up, and her eyes were shut.  
  
Both boys looked at her.  
  
"Now look what you did!" Inuyasha shouted at Koga.  
  
"Me?!? You're the one who pushed her!" Koga shouted at Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't lie, Koga it isn't flattering." Inuyasha mocked him.  
  
"I'm not being flattering! And don't try and change the subject!" Koga yelled.  
  
"Why would I push Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted, "You had reason, you're upset that she won't be your mate, you had reason to push her!"  
  
"Kagome IS my mate!!" Koga yelled.  
  
"Yea right! The only thing you attract is parasites!" Inuyasha yelled to Koga.  
  
"Look whose talking, mutt face, with a flea for a servant!" Koga roared.  
  
The whole rest of Koga's pack all gazed at the pair of demons arguing. (Sweat drops.)  
  
Sango had taken matters into her own hands. As the immature boys continued to argue, she snuck towards Miroku who gazed at her with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Sango...You know I didn't mean anything...I mean...I was just joking around...You believe me... right?" He said to her nervously.  
  
Flames emitted from Sango's ears, she was beyond pissed. With a sharp slap, Miroku fell to the ground, extremely unconscious.  
  
"Hentai..." she mumbled.  
  
She gathered him up and then snuck towards the unconscious Kagome. Lifting her gently, she carried them both back to camp.  
  
Kirara met her half way and assisted with the carrying of unconscious people.  
  
When they reached the campsite that Sango and Kagome had planned to stay at, Kagome awoke and was able to move about.  
  
"Sango? What happened?" She asked.  
  
"Inuyasha and Koga are still back there arguing over you. And Miroku...well...he's having a nice little nap." Sango answered.  
  
Both Kagome and Sango laughed hysterically.  
  
"Why do boys have to act so much like....boys?!?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That is one of the many mysteries of the ancient world." Sango answered.  
  
Kagome had to agree. Suddenly, she began to scheme an evil thought. Sango noticed the evil look in her eyes.  
  
"What are you thinking about Kagome?" she wondered.  
  
Kagome laughed and evil laugh, "A perfect revenge." She said.  
  
Sango's eyes lit up, "Tell me!"  
  
Kagome smiled at her friend, "It's a long shot, but I think it could work!"  
  
"Tell me!" Sango cried excitedly  
  
Kagome began to dig through her many bags that she brought with her on the trip. She threw certain items out such as: lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and all kinds of makeup.  
  
Sango was slightly confused; she had never seen any of this stuff before.  
  
"What is this stuff Kagome?" she asked, picking up a tube of lipstick and sniffing it.  
  
"This stuff is what girls in my time use to... 'conceal' themselves." Kagome answered. "Watch!"  
  
She grabbed a few items and walked over and kneeled next to a very unconscious Miroku.  
  
After a few seconds, Sango stood up and looked over her shoulder. She almost died when she looked at Miroku's face. It was covered with the products Kagome had used on him!  
  
His masculine features were completetly hidden under the makeup. If she didn't know any better, she would have mistaken Miroku for a girl.  
  
Sango about fell over with laughter, "Kagome! This is ingenious! He almost looks exactly like you!"  
  
"Yes!" Kagome agreed, "But I need your help Sango...we need to get him out of those clothes..." (Sinister laugh)  
  
Sango instantly understood, both girls attacked Miroku and stripped him bare. Then, Kagome undressed and redressed Miroku in her school uniform.  
  
Sango gave Kagome her kimono to wear, because Miroku was still dressed in the wolf clothing.  
  
They undid Miroku's small ponytail in the back of his head, and brushed his hair down long. It fell just slightly shorter than Kagome's hair.  
  
"Oh this is too perfect!" Kagome giggled. Sango agreed.  
  
After a few minutes, both girls sat back and admired their handiwork.  
  
Miroku looked almost exactly like Kagome!  
  
"There is only one more problem..." Sango said, "He still smells like Miroku."  
  
"No problem Sango!" Kagome said, as she reached deep into her bag for her last makeup item.  
  
She removed a small bottle of Kagome's perfume. Sango nodded with a huge smile on her face.  
  
They had to use just about the whole bottle on Miroku, but in the end, he smelled of Kagome's sweet scent.  
  
They both exploded with laughter.  
  
"Do you think its good enough to fool both Inuyasha and Koga?" Sango asked.  
  
"I bet those boys have too much air in their heads to even notice the small differences." Kagome answered.  
  
Sango had to agree with that.  
  
"So now what?" Sango asked.  
  
"We head as far away from here as possible." Kagome said, "Which is too bad, I would love to see the look on Inuyasha's face when he realizes that that isn't me!"  
  
Both girls quickly mounted Kirara and dashed away. Laughing the whole time.  
  
...............  
  
Meanwhile, back at the wolf's waterfall. Inuyasha and Koga were still arguing intensely.  
  
"Mutt face!"  
  
"Kagogo!"  
  
"Stupid half breed!"  
  
"Smelly wolf!"  
  
A continuous dog fight...  
  
Finally, Koga jumped forward. "Look this isn't solving anything, why don't we just ask Kagome who she likes better..."  
  
"Fine with me!" Inuyasha growled, "I know she'll pick me!"  
  
"Get real!" Koga growled back.  
  
Both demons turned and looked for Kagome. They glanced wildly from side to side, but she, Sango, and Miroku were gone.  
  
"Where did my love go?" Koga roared.  
  
"She probably left because you pushed her!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"Now don't start that again Mutt face! We both know that you pushed her!" Koga growled.  
  
"I did not!" Inuyasha roared, jumping up and down.  
  
Koga turned his head and sniffed the air, "Ahh, she is not far, her beautiful smell is still in the air!"  
  
Inuyasha turned too and sniffed the air. Koga was right; he could smell Kagome's sweet scent. She was not far off at all.  
  
"Kagome is mine!" Koga yelled, as he dashed off in the direction of the scent with his unmatchable speed.  
  
"In a pig's eye!" Inuyasha yelled, as he ran off after Koga.  
  
Inuyasha was fast, but the jewel shards in Koga's legs made him impossibly fast.  
  
Koga was first to reach the open campsite. He glanced around, but then spied Kagome lying on the ground, still unconscious.  
  
(Author's Note: For those not keeping up, that is not Kagome...Its Miroku!)  
  
He was about to move closer to her, when Inuyasha joined him.  
  
"Don't you dare move any closer to her!" He roared.  
  
"Try and stop me!" Koga shouted to him.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Koga begin fighting again. Throwing punches, kicking out, and biting.  
  
"Die Mutt Face!!" Koga yelled.  
  
"Never!!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
They both battle it out for a long time.  
  
Finally, Inuyasha manages to knock Koga out. He stands the victor in the center of a much damaged campsite.  
  
Inuyasha is breathing hard, and bleeding slightly.  
  
Quickly he rushes over to Kagome's (Miroku's) side. He kneels by her and gazes at her face.  
  
"Kagome..." he breathes.  
  
She is still knocked out, and her breathing is shallow.  
  
Her smell is strong and potentate. Inuyasha's noise is overcome with her smell, he begins to feel weak.  
  
He leans over her body and pulls her head into his lap. Running a clawed finger over her cheekbone.  
  
Her lips seem rosier than usual, so perfect and luscious.  
  
"This is all my fault." He whispers. "If only Koga wasn't in my way, then I could have protected you..."  
  
He pulled her closer to him; her limp arms fell behind him.  
  
"Kagome I'm so sorry." He told her.  
  
Her hair was as soft a silk, like it had just been freshly brushed. Inuyasha admired her grooming techniques; yet in his eyes, she never needed to change, she was perfect without any kind of outside help.  
  
'Wait! What am I saying?' he thought. 'I love Kikyo...I mean...don't I?'  
  
Inuyasha gazed into Kagome's sleeping face, he felt himself lean in closer.  
  
Their noses so close to touch.  
  
Then Inuyasha turned slightly, his eyes focused on her red lips.  
  
He wanted...no, needed those lips.  
  
His own quivered as they touched hers slightly.  
  
Then, he let himself go; he pulled Kagome closer to him and kissed her.  
  
He kissed her for several long seconds, when he finally removed his lips from hers; he mumbled the three words he had longed to say to her.  
  
"Kagome, I love you."  
  
Even though she was knocked out, and couldn't hear his words. It felt good to finally say what he meant in his heart.  
  
Kikyo was nothing but a wondering corpse. How could he ever love her? She was never at his side like Kagome was.  
  
He loved Kagome. He knew it. And he had said it. It felt right, it was right, it was love.  
  
....  
  
Deep within Miroku's body, a surge of emotion turned him alive. His body was being manipulated.  
  
Even though he was slightly unconscious, he knew when he was in the arms of someone.  
  
And when someone had kissed him.  
  
Then the other half of his brain took over...  
  
....  
  
As Inuyasha hugged Kagome he could feel her beginning to move in his arms. He pulled her tighter and leaned over her body.  
  
Behind his back, Kagome's fingers began to slightly twitch. Then her arm moved, it extended upwards at the elbow and reached for its target.  
  
Inuyasha's ears moved, and his eyes opened wide. His lower back was being rubbed.  
  
'Kagome's petting me?' he wondered.  
  
Wait, no... that wasn't his back.  
  
He turned his head slightly and looked behind him.  
  
A hand was resting on his butt, and rubbing it gently.  
  
Suddenly, a very masculine voice came out of Kagome's mouth...  
  
"Ohh yeah..." it whispered.  
  
Inuyasha gazed down at the body in his arms, just as its eyes opened half way.  
  
Before Inuyasha could pull away, he felt a hand grab the back of his neck and pull his face forward.  
  
His face and lips fell onto the lips of the person in his arms.  
  
Miroku opened his eyes all the way to look at the beauty he was kissing. This beauty had long silver hair... 'Ohh now nice...' he thought.  
  
But then it dawned on him, as the woman's eyes opened, and they were a golden color.  
  
'WHAT?!?' Miroku thought as he pushed the woman away.  
  
Inuyasha felt the body push him away and then they both realized...  
  
"Inuyasha?!?" Miroku cried.  
  
"Miroku?!?" Inuyasha cried.  
  
Inuyasha's face began to fume with anger, "YOU SICK FREAK!!" he roared.  
  
"Uhh!" Miroku said spitting slightly, "I just kissed a man!" Then he gazed at himself, "Why am I dressed up like Kagome?" He sniffed himself, "Hey I smell nice!"  
  
He turned and looked at Inuyasha, who loomed over him.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
.....................  
  
A distance away, Kagome and Sango were flying on Kirara's back towards the village.  
  
Suddenly, a huge roar filled the sky and surrounding area.  
  
Both Kagome and Sango turned and looked behind them. Birds flew from the tree stops and flew away.  
  
They both broke out into peals of laughter and exchanged a high five.  
  
.........................................  
  
Ok, yea I know that was insanely random... but hey, that could happen?? I mean, couldn't it? LoL... Anywho, if you liked it Review away... OH, and a thanks to my friend Jill for coming up with this one. LMAO : ) 


End file.
